


Fresh Laundry, Waterfalls, and Rin.

by 61feathers



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru - Freeform, Iwatobi, Lemon, M/M, MAtsuoka, Nanase - Freeform, Rin - Freeform, Sex, Swim Club, Waterfall, Yaoi, free - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/pseuds/61feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru would never admit it to himself, but there were very few things in the world that could “turn him on” so to say. One being the way fresh laundry smelt (he was sure no one but himself knew that), two being waterfalls (especially large, crashing ones), and three being the always embarrassing, and ever-frustrating… Rin Matsuoka.</p><p>A lemony scene of goodness that involves a cold snowy night, fighting for dominance, Rin's shirt, and of course, Haru's obsession with water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Laundry, Waterfalls, and Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys really enjoy this scene~ As i really enjoyed writing it! I think its one of my better drabbles, if not the best one yet. So i would love it if you commented! 
> 
> Rin and Haru shower scenes are so hot amirite?

Haru would never admit it to himself, but there were very few things in the world that could “turn him on” so to say. One being the way fresh laundry smelt (he was sure no one but himself knew that), two being waterfalls (especially large, crashing ones), and three being the always embarrassing, and ever-frustrating… Rin Matsuoka.

The same Rin Matsuoka that was currently dragging his suitcase into the hotel room with an exhausted, yet accomplished look on his face. Mostly because it was freezing outside, and they'd just endured a mile walk from the bus station to this hotel where they were staying for a few days do to a swim meet. Snow was falling silent and lovely out the large, wall sized window straight across from the entryway, and the lights of the town below flickered in some kind of sly excitement do to it. 

Rin was wearing a black leather coat, zipped almost all the way up over the grey and blue hoodie beneath it. His hood was on, but his ears were still bright red as if they'd been bitted by the snowflakes. His nose might as well have been a cherry, and his cheeks were doing a lovely impersonation of his hair. Haru found the sight to be strangely endearing.

“Oy… what a day.” The shark dumped his suitcase next to the single bed and proceeded to flop onto it in the same movement. He shivered a little, body noticeably fighting the sudden change of temperature in the room versus the outside world.

Haru wasn't really bothered by the cold, at least… not nearly as much as he would have been bothered by the heat. However, in the heat Rin tended to wear tank tops and pull his hair back in that cute little ponytail, so it did have its pros. 

Regardless though, Haru set his things down and sat besides his friend on the bed, feeling a little off-put by the silence suddenly. It was a good thing their race wasn't tomorrow, or they would probably fall asleep and drowned trying to complete it.

Rin opened his eyes to peek up at Haru, finding the ocean blue irises staring back a little daunting before he sat upright and started unzipping his jacket. “I think i need a bath.”

Haru frowned. He’d definitely wanted to take a bath first…

“But i’ll be quick. Just want to warm up a bit.”

With that Haru was left alone in the large hotel room, staring out the window towards the city below as Rin scampered off, leaving a trail of boots and a scarf in his path. Scarf? Haru hadn't even realized he’d been wearing a scarf. With a huff he moved automatically to pick of the discarded items and put them neatly somewhere. He wasn't sure where, since this wasn't his home, but opted for the closet space by the entryway for the shoes, and ended up setting the scarf on top of Rin’s suitcase.

And then he heard the crash of water come from the bathroom, and his heart gave a little stutter of excitement. It should have been his turn… should have told Rin to wait. Haru’s fingertips tingled at the sound of water hitting the floor in a luxurious flow.

“Haru!” A brightened, and half naked Rin then opened the door and stepped partially out of the bathroom. “You have to see this.”

“Good” Haru thought, and hurried.

What he found in the bathroom was something he’d never seen before, and he was struck with an arousal so strong it made every water molecule in his body shiver and swim with excitement. He swallowed, face flushing instantly.

It was huge, for one thing, big enough for two or maybe even three people to fit comfortably at the same time. Enclosed in glass and lined with a rock pattern on the walls. There were no shower-heads to be seen, but Rin had left the water running so Haru could see exactly what he meant.

And boy did he.

Flowing out of the wall where a showerhead should have been present, was a steady, glistening flow of water meant to resemble none other than a waterfall. It was sleek and crashing heavily into the tiles below. Steam flitted upwards towards him, enticing him, and without really thinking about it he was stripping.

“H--Haru!” Rin tried to protest before remembering that this was his fault, and that if he really didn't want to be disturbed while it was his turn to shower, he shouldn't have said anything to Haru in the first place and just let him find out on his own. And anyways, it was too late, if the swimmer was even listening at all, he did not take Rin’s voice seriously. 

Haru looked at the waterfall shower like Rin looked at Haru completely nude and throwing open the glass door to step inside of it. His face was red and flushed from the cold at first, but the shiver that rolled up his spine was completely different this time. It was because somehow this situation had escalated quickly, and Haru’s eyes were wild with a kind of delight he’d never seen before. The usual coldness of his expression melted away like the snowflakes in his hair.

Still too shocked to think straight, Haru let the water drench him, cover his body in long, languid strokes. His whole being felt like it was being soaked to the core, flooded with warm water, but he could still breathe through it. Sexual is the only word that could come to his mind when he tried to put a name to the feeling, and at that thought his eyes turned back to Rin, standing there, staring at him as if he’d just been hit by a truck or something.

Haru didn't know why, or what corrupted him in that particular moment (it certainly wasn't the fact that he had been unfair in taking Rin’s shower time) but he held a hand up, and opened his mouth slowly.

“Coming?”

Rin figured, if he was a character in some cheap manga, that was the point where he would have gotten some righteous bloody nose, and would have passed the fuck out all over the floor.

But he wasn't, and he silently thanked that fact as he willed himself to remove his pants and boxers with Haru watching him. His hands were shaky (again, not from the cold) and his breath came in shallow pants.

This is Haru… right? Just Haru… We’ve seen each other naked before… Like… when we were five or six and swam together…

Haru’s heart was pounding a little too fiercely for comfort when he observed the shark taking off his clothes, and he had to turn back to the water for comfort and reassurance. Oh though, with it being so warm and his body being so cold just a moment ago… it was a challenge within itself to bring relaxation into the mix. He could feel his smaller limbs like his fingers defrosting, but it did nothing to help the weight of his stomach, plummeting downwards like the water on his shoulders.

The glass door opening and closing made Haru’s ears ring a little, and Rin held his arms at an awkward height against his stomach, not quite crossing them, and not letting them dangle at his sides like the other let his.

“P--Pretty cool huh?” Rin tried to sound interested with the waterfall, thinking maybe then Haru wouldn't notice him shifting uncomfortably. 

However, what Rin didn't know was that there were only a few things in the world that could turn Haru on. The smell of fresh laundry, waterfalls, and he himself. Not to mention him being nude under a waterfall that it.

He looked at him, blue eyes twinkling like the lights and the snowflakes falling outside their hotel room window. Steam made it a little hard to breathe (or maybe he was just having trouble because of the sight before him). 

What was really amazing though, was the will of instinct that told Haru to reach out and touch Rin. Touch him gently, grip him by the bicep and pull him towards the spray of water chugging down. The redhead complied, his abdomen clenching a little on the inside, and then tugging a little string of arousal that was attached at his navel and below.

There were no words shared, though Rin would have loved to find the right ones to say in this situation. Silence wasn't as comforting for him as it was for Haru, but since there was the sound of water he figured, he’d let it slide and try not to ruin the moment.

Haru didn't let the gentle touch of skin against skin leave them as they stepped under the water, and the redheads hair went from a deep shade of alizarin, to a warm, dark wine color. Steady sounds of breathing behind the fervent splash of water around them. Haru’s head tilted upward, eyes closed and fingers caressing Rin’s wrist in such a way that drove him mad. Made him want to pin the other up against the rocky tiled walls and kiss him into oblivion.

It was almost an action rather than just a thought, causing Rin to take a step back, separating the small connection holding them together. His heart thumped madly inside his chest, and a familiar pressure tightened in his nether regions. Abdomen pulling harder now on the strings of arousal, all the way down to his balls, which had finally defrosted from the cold.

Haru just looked at him, hungry and eager in the eyes, and reached out again. This time his hand avoided Rin’s elbow and wrist all together, and settled on the delicate dip of his hip bone. Palm flat against his side and thumb pressing up a little into the beginnings of his abs. He stifled a gasp.

“Rin…” Haru whispered, and somewhere beyond his usual presence broke and shattered in the same way that his grandmothers china would have if you threw it down on concrete. And Rin’s willpower was whacked in the same kind of way Haru’s grandmother would come at him with a wooden spoon if he did break her china in the first place.

The two share one, evidently private and intimate look that oozed pure sex and desire, and then suddenly they were pushing up against each other. Haru’s hand slide around to the small of Rin’s back. Rin’s mouth came down hard on Haru’s. Their hips collided in a fit of passion. The water roared in their ears, falling on their shoulders and heads and drowning their previous embarrassment. 

He moaned. Then he moaned back. Then he shoved him up against the wall. Then he sent sharp scratches into his backside and licked his way into the others mouth. Haru initiated what one would call a french kiss when Rin gasped at the sting of nails across him, and then thrust his hips into the slightly smaller boy to keep him in place.

They were fighting for dominance for a few, agonizingly sexy moments, while Haru tried to wiggle his way back from against the wall so he was under the water, and Rin tried his damn hardest not to bite into the ladders lip and make him bleed. They cussed a little, so caught up in the moment to realize that they’d both been wanting this for so long now that it really didn't even matter. Haru gasped as Rin slid the obviously hard member up against his own, and with that he gave in.

Rin may not be able to beat him at swimming races, but Haru could live with the fact that he’d won dominance in the shower. 

Lust turned to passion quickly once that was evident between them, and Rin proceeded to caress the body in his arms. Unlatching their pink, wet mouths from each other, and pressing his firmly to the space just above Haru’s collar bone. He sucked gently, hugging his arms and stepping back fully under the waterfall. 

With hot water hitting him, urging his muscles to relax, and Rin’s even hotter mouth peppering him with kisses, Haru was sure he’d lost his mind. He didnt even know what turned him on more-- the shower or Rin. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was satisfying the need that grew between his legs.

Precum dribbled down somewhere in the mix of water, and a second later Rin had removed an arm from behind Haru and replaced it right there between his legs. They both pulled back a second to peer downwards, to get their bearings right or something--who knows-- and then the redhead was sliding his hand across the swollen member that did not belong to him. Haru whimpered a little at the sensitivity, and curled his toes as if that would help him hold onto his sanity a little longer. 

Rin was smiling--no-- he was smirking up at him then. Tightening his hold on his cock and stroking slow enough to drive him insane. 

“Haa….Ha…” Haru let his head fall against the other’s shoulder, his legs shaking just a little and his stomach clenching and unclenching and his heart racing and Rin was so hot. Hot like fire or his stove when he cooked mackerel or the water when one of their backs had accidentally hit the knob and turned it on as high as it could go.

Burning. Burning was the only sensation Haru could think of while Rin jacked him off, occasionally slowing to take both of their cocks in his one hand and fuck them together. He kissed him, more delicately and more feverishly with every breath. Left a hicky to his throat, his collar bone, his right nipple, his left nipple, and then Haru was returning the favor with as much vigor as he could muster. Bit the space just below Rin’s adam’s apple, his shoulder, his lip, the shell of his ear.

“H--Haru…” Rin moaned, panting thick and strained under the water as his insides gave a rough kick.

“Rin. Don;t stop.” Haru instructed, fucking his hand to show him exactly what he meant.

Dont stop. Dont stop. Dont ever stop. 

Rin chanted that in his mind and willed himself to find the edge of ecstasy and leap. It came so fast however, he was sure that leaping wasn't even necessary. He tripped over it, over his own desire and lust and will. 

He pushed Haru up against the wall again, away from the water for just a moment because he wanted to see it-- the silky strands of cum that leapt from his cock and stuck to Haru’s stomach. He rode out his orgasm not a second before Haru began his.

More white strands, a little more thin in substance than Rin’s were, and dripping down his abs in slow droplets. They gasped, and threw their heads back, and the redhead only had time to wish that Haru had come on his own stomach so that he could lick it off of him. Instead he opted for the second best thing, and drew his fingers in a line through his own skin, picking up white silk and water along the way before touching it to his lips.

Haru trembled, leaning against Rin in attempts not to fall over from the rush of blood back into his brain. The feeling of sweet relief, like the ocean would calm after a storm and lap at the sandy shores slowly, peacefully.

Rin brought Haru back under the water, hugging him close to his chest and only pulling back to wash away the mess between them.

Haru kissed him, imagining for a moment that if a waterfall was a person, it would be Rin, and if he could kiss Rin then he could kiss the waterfall, and that was perfect.

They stayed like that in the shower for a long time, not speaking but certainly touching. Haru wound up rubbing soap across Rin’s back and his stomach, smiling his tiny smile as he did so. And Rin wound up massaging shampoo through Haru’s hair, chuckling quietly when he would make a noise of approval. They rinsed together, clean and well worn and never not touching each other until they were both out and drying off (even then Rin chose to remain as close as possible to Haru). It was a sinfully peaceful process once the sound of the water was off, and from outside the world looked like it was sleeping, completely unaware of the heat that had just gone on in that shower.

Rin, a sucker for romance as he was, only spoke to insist Haru wear one of his shirts to bed, and the other did not deny him that. His clothing was a little big for him, and comfortable and soft. And when he snuggled up into the single, large bed next to the other boy, he realized--heart skipping a beat-- that it also smelt completely fresh. 

“Rin?” Haru whispered, dowsed in the smell, eyes lidded heavily. 

“Hmm?” He was nearly asleep.

“Again?”

“What?!”

“In the morning.” Haru took a long, heavy drag of the fresh laundry smell, and figured it could wait… 

Maybe...


End file.
